Let the wind take you
by Yojimbra
Summary: She's short, loud, annoying, hyperactive, a bit stupid, ramen obsessed, irresponsible, lazy, and definitely not average. So why the hell was he falling in love with her? Fem Naruto x Shikamaru. Drabbles Mostly until I find a good grove to write them.


"That's a stupid law!"

Naruto glared at the piece of parchment that sat before her, nose crinkled like it was giving off a foul odor like rotten ramen or something that she'd find disgusting. It made her look childish, and irresponsible like she was a moment away from throwing a fit. Just more reason why she still wasn't ready to be the Hokage, honestly Sakura would have been the best choice for Hokage.

She was smart, level-headed, and only slightly less renowned than her teammates. And yet here he stood, staring at their youngest Hokage ever that looked like she had gotten out of bed thirty minutes ago. The hat was too large for her and kept leaning to one side because she refused to get rid of her pigtails and refused to not wear the hat. The whole situation was just so troublesome.

Still, he was outvoted by just about everybody, even the previous Hokage was setting the bar low for Hokage standards with how little work he actually did. Kakashi was a master of looking busy but not actually being busy. They really should just change his title to Hokage Babysitter.

That was why they were having this little meeting today in the Hokage's office, with just himself, Kakashi and Naruto to get everything situated, and go over a few of the finer details.

"Look, It's not that big of a deal you have a five year grace period to find someone, that's more than enough time for someone your age." Kakashi gave a half yawn still wearing his slippers. It was noon, was it a requirement for the Hokage to be the laziest and irresponsible person in existence? That was probably just the last two, neither Kakashi nor Tsunade had actually wanted to be the Hokage. Which was probably why neither one of them were Hokage for more than five years.

Naruto sunk into her chair, arms folded over her chest as she glared at the parchment. "Can't I like make a law to undo this law or something? Like it's old in stuff, it even says that I need a wife, not a husband, I don't even like girls like that. Besides the Old Man, Tsunade, and you weren't married, so why should I bother with it?"

"The Third Hokage was married." He finally spoke up, taking a moment to read the law, "And it even claims that widowed shinobi are an exception, and Tsunade and Kakashi didn't make it to the five-year window for it to matter."

It was probably why he was so intent on Naruto becoming the Hokage well before she was ready. Still, the idea that there was something that limited the time a Hokage could hold the office was interesting, especially now that they had no shortage of strong ninja. Not as strong as Naruto, Sasuke, or Sakura, but still competent enough.

"That and the Hokage's spouse took care of a few things for the Hokage, the role had been Shizune's for quite some time, and Shikamaru here has been training for it for quite some time." Kakashi added smiling, "As for changing the law, you can't, it's part of the original Konoha constitution. Ratifying that requires approval from all four major clans."

Good, Naruto wouldn't be a tyrant any time soon.

"So I have to get married in five years or stop being Hokage?" She sunk further into her chair so that the only thing visible were her two eyes glaring at the scroll. "But why? Gaara's not married!"

"They have a different constitution than us. Something you should know." He took a step back and gave a long sigh. This was so troublesome, but if someone else were to be Naruto's 'Aide' they'd probably do it wrong, and make everything worse. He really just wanted to relax and watch the clouds.

Being an adult sucked.

"So when I get married whoever my husband is is going to be doing what Shikamaru does?" Naruto shot out of her seat eyes sparkling like she just had the best idea in the world? "What'll happen to you?"

"Just a few of my responsibilities," Hopefully whoever married her would be responsible. That left a grand total of like three Konoha ninja, less if he excluded people from outside her age range. Morally he liked the idea of a new Hokage every five years, if only it didn't cost Naruto her dream.

She laughed, spinning out from behind her desk to stare up at him. He did not trust that mischievous smile. "Since you're doing everything already, let's get married!"

"No."

Despite how drull and quick his response was she didn't seem phased at all. "What? Come on! We've been friends for like ever, you're not that bad looking, and let's be honest, I'm hot as hell! The only downside is that you smoke, but you can just quit doing that."

There were many reasons to not marry Naruto, She was short, really short. She was loud, really loud. Kind of stupid, didn't think things through, had too much energy, was irresponsible and chances are that if he were to marry her he'd turn into his mother by constantly nagging her to do stuff. "No, I'm not going to marry you."

"Oh come on! I'd even put out!"

"No! What kind of Hokage begs like that?"

Kakashi laughed from his seat. "Well, things seem to be moving along just fine."

 **AN: I couldn't figure out a good 'Plot' for a fem Naruto x Shikamaru story, instead I'll just do a set of drabbles based off of this premise. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Inspired by and Eraser Head from MHA**


End file.
